The Euphony of Night
by UncleMaria
Summary: In a smalll town in Northern Germany, almost isolated from outside contact, humans and vampires lived in relative harmony. However, when a small order of vampire hunters comes to the town, things quickly fall apart, and everything changes. Pairing:PruAus.
1. Whispers of love in the dark

Gilbert watched Roderich as he slowly crossed the room to open the drapes. Outside the moon shone brightly over the few trees swaying softly in the wind, dark leaves rustling. The stars were brilliantly clear and Roderich stared at them, gaze softly mapping constellations, before hearing Gilbert rise from the couch behind him. He turned to stare at the albino, allowing himself for a second to admire him fully. Beautifully pale skin, soft white hair that was slightly messy and fell about his face haphazardly, a strong jawline, a medium body that was well muscled, and vivid red eyes that made Roderich's breath catch when they met his own. Gilbert had often tried to convince him that his own beauty was unnatural, but from old pictures Roderich had seen, he had always been so. He was always so stubborn though, Roderich thought as he heard Gilbert approach him slowly from behind. Roderich had been shocked at Gilbert's first confession that he had loved him, even more surprised at his confession to being a vampire. But he had surprised even himself at stating that he didn't care. Gilbert was still the man that he had always known, if not a little more careful around him now. The first time Gilbert had bitten him, he had pulled away almost immediately, cursing himself for losing control. Roderich had felt nervous at first, but when he felt that the bite almost immediately healed, he felt a bit more secure. He trusted Gilbert, and he felt almost closer to him in this way. Roderich smiled softly and turned to face Gilbert who was standing behind him.

The aristocrat was probably the most confusing person he'd ever met. He had never cringed in fear at his touch, rejected him, or called him a monster. He had even said that he loved him back. Gilbert had never been more surprised or confused though, on the day that Roderich had said it was fine to drink his blood. Gilbert slowly approached Roderich and stood behind him, looking over the person he loved. Why did he accept him so easily? His heartbeat sped up a little, allowing his gaze to trace over Roderich's neck. Yes heartbeat, he still had a pulse at least. He was always glad that at least that part of the vampire myths had not been true, well that, and the fact that he could still walk in the sun for certain periods of time. It made him feel at least a little more human. Roderich turned to look at him, and Gilbert's gaze softened as he saw the gentle smile on his lips. He looked slightly to the side out the window, and grabbed onto one of the drapes next to him. He was still worried about himself. What if he lost control one day? What if he hurt him? It was almost unnerving, being so trusted by the one you cared about.

He was worrying again, Roderich could see it. He was avoiding his gaze and looking out the window, hand on the drape shaking slightly. Roderich reached up and traced Gilbert's face with his hand, slowly turning his face back towards him. Gilbert let his eyes fall shut feeling Roderich's slow but steady pulse through his slender hand. How was he always so relaxed around him? "Gilbert" Roderich said softly letting his hand trail down Gilbert's neck and rest on his shoulder. "You don't have to be so worried all the time idiot" He said letting a short breath out through his nose and smirking slightly.

Gilbert opened his eyes and smiled in spite of himself at the barely haughty tone that had come into the aristocrat's voice. "Who said I was worried?" He said crossing his arms and grinning.

"Oh just you looking out of the window and refusing to look at me" Roderich said removing his hand from Gilbert's shoulder and adjusting his glasses.

He always saw right through him, Gilbert thought. He pouted a bit before Roderich smirked again and loosened his cravat slowly. Gilbert swallowed as Roderich removed the cravat and rubbed the back of his neck in an overexaggerated manner as though it ached. "You're trying to tempt me again aren't ya Specs?" Gilbert managed to breathe out, getting excited despite his best attempts to control his mind. Trying to stop thoughts of Roderich's rich blood racing over his tongue, Roderich arching slightly underneath him, the noises he would make, and how he would easily let him go further. Roderich smirked almost mockingly, slowly removing his hand from his neck and pulling his shirt collar down a little to reveal more of his neck.

"And what if I am Gilbert?" He said keeping his eyes locked on the silverette's. Roderich wasn't able to keep the seductive act up very long though, as he maintained eye contact, he felt a slight blush creep up on his face as Gilbert eyed his neck predatorily. Gilbert took a step closer and took a deep breath in and exhaled it slowly in an attempt to calm himself. He then wrapped an arm around Roderich's waist, pulling him flush against his chest.

"Are you sure?" Gilbert whispered, and almost every insecurity he felt could be heard in the small question. Roderich brought his arms up and wrapped them around Gilbert's neck.

"Absolutely" He breathed into Gilbert's ear before resting his head on Gilbert's shoulder and tilting his head to the side to fully expose his neck. Gilbert moved his head so his mouth rested just above Roderich's neck. Roderich shuddered at the feeling of Gilbert's warm breath rushing over his neck. Although they had done this before, Roderich got the same feelings of both nervousness and excitement every time. Gilbert opened his mouth and gave a long lick to the side of Roderich's neck causing him to gasp and clutch at the back of his shirt collar. Gilbert allowed a fang to ghost along the surface of Roderick's smooth skin, getting a pleasant shudder and whisper of his name in response. He hesitated for a second before allowing his natural instincts to take over, and he gently punctured Roderich's neck, sinking his fangs in slowly.

Roderich gasped loudly and tightened his grip around Gilbert's neck. The feeling was indescribable no matter how many times he had experienced it. There was a little pain but, as Gilbert had explained, the venom on a vampire's fangs also caused pleasure. Roderich moaned slightly when he felt the hand around his waist untuck his shirt and sneak underneath; running up and down, and tracing the contours of his back. Roderich arched his back, pushing himself as close to Gilbert as he possibly could. He had started to get light headed, when suddenly, the fangs were removed from his neck.

Gilbert pulled his head back, feeling the sweet taste of Roderich's blood fade as he swallowed it. He had been getting much better at controlling himself, and he was glad for it, as Roderich already looked a little dizzy. Gilbert felt a surge of affection sweep over him, and he hugged him close, burying his head into his shoulder. "I love you Roddy, you know that?"

Roderich chuckled softly and it was music to Gilbert's ears. "Of course I know that" He said patting Gilbert's back gently "and I love you as well." Gilbert pulled his head back and smiled before capturing Roderich's lips in a chaste kiss. Roderich quickly changed that however by angling his head and pressing his lips more forcefully against Gilbert's. Gilbert kept one arm wrapped around Roderich's waist and brought his other hand up to remove Roderich's glasses. He set them down on a sidetable behind him and brought his arm back to fully encircle Roderich. Taking advantage of the slight gasp Roderich gave when he slipped his hands back under his shirt, he slipped his tongue into his mouth. Roderich moaned softly at the feeling of Gilbert's tongue running over his own. They stayed that way until their lungs finally gave and Gilbert pulled back panting.

Roderich was blushing heavily, despite the recent blood loss, at the feeling of one of Gilbert's hands tugging at the back of his pants and managed to breathe out "A-ah not here Gil." Gilbert grinned at the sight of his lover flushed with eyes glazed over. He leaned down and nipped at Roderich's collarbone, delighting in the slight shiver he recieved, and the small bead of blood that collected there which he quickly lapped up.

"To the bedroom then little master?" Gilbert said smirking. Roderich nodded shortly and Gilbert swiftly placed his other arm under Roderich's knees and swept him upwards to carry him bridal style. Roderich looked up at Gilbert's face and laughed a little at one of Gilbert's fangs poking out over his lip. He was content with this.

From the hallway watched a pair of wide eyes. Elizaveta backed away from the door and hid around the corner when the pair came out and walked in the opposite direction down the hall. She poked her head back around to watch them go. "Vampire" she whispered still half in shock. She had always known there was something not quite right about Gilbert. How he had always avoided staying in the light for very long, how he never seemed to eat anything, but she never would have thought this. This had only been something she had read about and heard tales of from friends. She was new to this town and was not yet used to its history with the creatures. She had come today to visit her ex-husband. Though they had broken it off, they still got along quite well, and she only wanted him to be happy. She considered him a good friend, and to have him be taken with a vampire worried her. She knew there was a local order who lived to hunt and kill vampires. They had moved into the town when they had heard of it's reputation for housing and helping vampires. Before, the people of the town had lived at ease with the vampires, now they had to either turn against them, or hide them. Roderich was putting himself at risk through this action. Elizaveta knew she had to keep this quiet, if only for his sake. Gilbert had never done her any wrong either, and had in fact helped her before. She would not do him any ill turn. She looked worriedly down the hall where they had walked and made her way back to the front door. "Yes" She thought to herself "This is a secret that needs to be kept." She would go to stay at the local inn and speak of this to no one, she had to make sure Roderich stayed safe.

Out in the town, unknown to the order of vampire hunters, there were many vampires still being helped and housed by members of the town. They would not give up their ways so easily. But soon, a time of trial would come to the town, and all vampires and those who helped them would be put at risk.


	2. And in This Town

_Just wanted to let y'all know there won't be any official pairings in this story besides PruaAus. Interactions, Yes, but you can take them however you want._

* * *

The sun was just creating pale beams of light from the other side of some far distant hill. You could not see it yet, but the light faintly brushed over two figures walking through the forest on the other side of town from Roderich's home. One figure was waving their hands about a bit dramatically while following the other who was shaking his head irritably.

"...and that is when a woman, as lovely as a Greek goddess, beckoned me to her side" the second figure said with a slight flourish of his hand.

"Can you just shut up already you stupid twat? I can't believe I agreed to help you" the leading figure snapped.

"Ah but it is tradition in this town yes? To help the ones like us" The second figure said smirking slightly. Now that the sun had risen a little further, though it still was not visible, the figures were. The leading figure was a shorter man with short messy blonde hair, green eyes, and what looked to be a rather nice suit. The second was taller with shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, rather fancy clothing with a ruffle here and there, and an ornate cane with a bird carved into it.

"Yes it is tradition, but we're not all like the bloody innkeeper, just helping every single one of you. We help because they help us. It's not just because it's tradition, and I most definitely could leave you here" The shorter man said glaring back at him.

"Ah Sorry sorry" The taller man said putting up his hands but still keeping a hold on the cane "you know you really should work on that temper of yours Arthur."

"I do not have a "temper", Francis" Arthur said crossing his arms "and now if you would kindly shut up, we're almost there" he said turning back and walking down a small side path. Francis followed along smiling slightly before glancing nervously at the lightening horizon. Sun he could stand, but only for a little while. He was distracted from those thoughts by Arthur stopping suddenly and looking up at a dark wooden house at the top of a winding staircase. It was an old house to be sure, but it looked like it was well taken care of.

Arthur pointed up to the house. "There" he said " Bella has an extra room, and since her house is not in the main town, nor is it listed on the map, you should be safe there. She also has a number of hidden rooms in case a raid does happen." Arthur turned to Francis and handed him a piece of paper "That has the password on it, and I wish you the best of luck" he said shortly before turning on his heel and walking back in the direction they had come.

"Ah wait!" Francis cried out putting up a hand. Arthur stopped and turned back for a moment, eyebrow raised. "Will I see you again mon petit ami?" Francis said smiling slightly.

Arthur glared for a moment before sighing "They have a town meeting once a month where we talk about our plans to keep our secret "pets" hidden. I'll probably see you there...not that I want to" he finished before walking back off down the trail. Francis watched him walk out of sight and looked back up at the house. Hopefully, these people would be interesting company.

A few miles away, in the main town, a small brunet with an odd curl on the side of his head knocked cautiously on a door. He looked up and down the street worriedly before the door softly creaked open "Password?" said a small feminine voice from the other side of the door.

"Bellus Basium" he said quietly. The door opened slowly to let him in. He stepped inside cautiously and looked at the young girl who let him in. "Thank you Lili" he said smiling brightly.

A man stepped into the room from an adjoining hall "Feliciano, so I suppose you're here to see him then?" Feliciano and Lili turned in surprise at the new voice.

"Brother? I thought you were still asleep" Lili said tilting her head down ashamedly.

"I was, until I heard the door open. I thought I told you not to open it" He said looking dissaprovingly at Lili.

"Ah, don't blame her Vash, it was my fault for coming so early!" Feliciano said before Lili had a chance to speak up . "I just wanted to see him again. I never got the chance to thank him for saving me out in the woods" Feliciano said pleadingly.

"Understandable, this way then" Vash said, reminding himself to more properly warn his sister of the dangers of opening the door before recieving the password later. "He is still awake."

Feliciano followed Vash into the hallway and to it's end. Vash knocked four times slowly on the wall, and pressed a small indentation in it that had been hidden behind a clock. The wall opened to a thin passageway and Vash slipped inside, Feliciano close behind. The wall closed behind them and they walked in total darkness until they came to a dimly lit room at the end of the passage. Vash then pulled up a floor tile revealing a ladder. Feliciano knew the reason for all this precaution. If any member of that group of hunters were to come here, it had to be made as difficult as possible for them to find them. Feliciano climbed down the ladder, knowing Vash would not be accompanying him any further. He had to stay up there to keep watch.

Feliciano reached the bottom of the ladder and looked around in the dim light. He took a few steps forward peering into the room. "Feliciano?" said a confused voice from behind him. Feliciano turned around slowly and his face brightened up considerably.

"Ludwig!" He said cheerily, flinging himself at the taller vampire and hugging him. "I missed you!"

On the very far outskirts of town, a tall blue eyed man with a pair of thinly framed black glasses patted his brother on the back. "Hey Mattie you really should loosen up a bit, we haven't seen a vamp in ages. They're probably not gonna show up now!"

"Alfred, you really should be quieter" Matthew mumbled looking around nervously "They really could be anywhere." Matthew had always been the paranoid one, though he was a lot gentler. Alfred had always been the one to charge into situations. Alfred laughed off Matthew's caution and looked over at the other hunter in the clearing who was almost mechanically sharpening his sword.

"Sheesh you too Kiku? You are all way too stressed out" Alfred said walking over to sit on a rock.

"Better prepared than dead Alfred" Kiku said pausing in the sharpening of his sword for a minute. "They'll take any chance they can get."

"Yeah, Yeah, sure" Alfred said waving his hand dismissively. He looked over at the slowly rising sun and sighed. He'd never say it, but he didn't really believe in their "cause". Vampires up here, from what he had heard, didn't even bite people without permission. He could understand killing ones that were outright hunting people, but this seemed ridiculous. What was the point in hurting ones that were not doing anything? It didn't seem very heroic, but Alfred didn't want to voice this to the rest of the group. They'd probably call him weak or something. Life just wasn't fair at times.

* * *

_"Bellus Basium" literally means beautiful kiss, Oh and Feliciano is indeed also a vampire. Hope you enjoy this story and remember Reviews are love._


	3. Every Town has a History

_School hates me, but I shall try to always get this updated every Saturday *sigh*. This chapter is mainly the town's history, so I hope you enjoy it~_

* * *

Roderich shifted in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes. Looking up he could see Gilbert's face quite close to his own. He was hugging him in his sleep again. Gilbert always did like to cuddle when they were asleep, no matter how much he might try to deny it. Roderich smiled softly before pulling very carefully out of Gilbert's grasp, who mumbled but didn't wake up. Roderich knew that he would be asleep for a while. Roderich got out of bed and quietly got dressed before heading out of the room and down the hall to the living room. It was a bright morning and although the trees shaded most of the area outside the window, small beams of light trickled down through the leaves in certain spots. Roderich had always loved living in this town, it really was quite beautiful. The buildings were all at least several hundred feet apart, trees grew everywhere and overshadowed the old and cobbled streets. It had never been a large or populous town, but Roderich liked it that way. He had only ever once been to the city for a "vacation" that Gilbert and Elizaveta had insisted was a good idea; he had found the people too narrow, and the noises too loud. He had also gotten lost which hadn't helped his first impression when nobody seemed to want to help him. Gilbert and Elizaveta had eventually found him sitting on a park bench, head in his hands, absolutely frustrated with his situation. They headed back home not long after that incident. Suddenly Roderich heard a faint cheeping and he looked over at the windowsill. A small yellow Canary was sitting on it, looking at him curiously with it's head cocked. Roderich chuckled lightly, it was Gilbert's pet bird, a bird he had so cleverly called "Gilbird". Roderich remembered well the first time he had watched it sitting on Gilbert's head, vaguely confused at why the bird trusted him so. That had been before he'd known Gilbert was one of the creatures the town had so allied itself with in the past. Roderich knew well about the town's past, when he was growing up his father had told him the story of how the alliance came to be.

* * *

A long time ago, when this town had first been founded, the few people who lived here used to be robbed by thieves and taken advantage of by passing merchants. Despite their difficulties, they managed to live good lives and build this town into a stable community. One day however, a group of bandits settled in the area and began demanding payments from the townspeople. They said if they didn't get their payments, they would burn the town down. The people of the town felt they had no other choice, there were so few of them compared to the bandits. They made their payments every month and were forced to live in poverty. It was at this time that a strange creature stumbled into the town, one who looked like a man. He was injured and bleeding out onto the streets. A nearby kind family with a young daughter took him in. He gave no name, and said that he was injured because he had made a mistake. He tried to leave, saying no one should get close to him, he was only a monster. The family refused to let him leave, saying the least they could do was to offer a little kindness. The man stayed saying he would only stay until they realized what he was because he knew they would hate him. One day the young daughter came across the man drinking blood from a bird, and she realized he was a vampire. She was afraid at first until the man began crying, saying how much he hated what he was. The girl reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, before quietly removing a small silver heart shaped locket she was wearing, and placing it around his neck instead. She said it didn't matter what he was, she wouldn't tell anyone, he deserved better. No one should have to bear being an outcast alone. The man had never been more confused, as this had been the first time anyone had ever offered him kindness. The man and the girl became fast friends, and the man quickly became an accepted part of the town. People liked him, accepted him as one of them, and he'd never been so happy.

Unfortunately the family whom the man was living with was out of money. The bandits had taken almost every last cent from them. So when the bandits came back, the family had nothing to offer them. They gave the family a deadline, if they did not pay in a week they would pay in more than money. As an "incentive" they took the daughter away until they were paid. When the man returned from working in town he found her mother and father in tears. They explained what had happened, and that is when the man made a decision. The man owed the family so much, and he felt he could not let anything happen to the first person who had accepted him. He knew he could stop the bandits, but he would have to reveal himself for what he truly was. It didn't matter anymore, he had gotten a chance at happiness, and that was all he needed. The man went to the bandits and demanded they return the girl and leave the town alone from now on, or he would kill them. The bandits laughed him down, and the leader stepped up to the man, poked him in the chest, and said "You are only a man, you are outnumbered, and there is nothing you can do." The man looked down sadly, before chuckling softly. The leader looked confused before suddenly feeling a bolt of pain. The man had reached up swiftly and grabbed the leader's arm, and with his unnatural strength, had broken the arm without much effort. The bandits quickly began attacking the man, but one by one he tore them down. The bandits managed to heavily injure the man, but he kept fighting. Eventually, there was only one bandit left, and he quickly dropped his sword and ran away. Stumbling across the street, bleeding, much like he had been when he had first come to the town, the man released the girl from where she had been tied up. Even though she had watched him kill many men, she clung to him, crying, because this time, his wounds were much more severe. The man slowly collapsed, with the girl still holding him. He told her not to cry, as she had given him everything she could have ever wanted. He was happy now.

As the man stopped breathing, other members of the town slowly revealed themselves. They had seen the entire thing, and though some of them were a bit afraid of the idea of a man who could kill so many with his bare hands, they recognized his sacrifice. He had given up his own life to save a girl he had only known for a short while, and he had saved the town from poverty and fear. They had known him and he had been a member of the town the same as they. They held him as a hero, it did not matter what he had been. they buried him beneath the largest tree next to the town, and they hung the silver locket on the cross marking his grave.

As the years went by, the townspeople learned of other vampires who were persecuted and hunted for being what they were. The townspeople then made a pact. In order to repay their debt, and to show that they would never hate those that were different, they would help vampires when they could. They would never turn someone away for being a so called"monster". The only real monsters were those who stole, killed or hurt without reason, and they had never found a vampire to be such. They made an archway, over the entrance of the town, and upon it they carved the words "No one should have to bear being an outcast alone." If vampires were outcasts, then they would be too. It was the least they could do. Vampires came from far and wide to this town where they were not judged, and where they could be safe. They protected the town, and helped whenever they could in repayment. Thus the townspeople and vampires became deeply connected, and they lived in peace.

* * *

Roderich turned away from the window. "Well" he muttered softly "until they showed up." The vampire hunters obviously did not understand exactly how deeply this town was connected to vampires, nor how far they would go to help them.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter_


End file.
